


" Szermierz"    euphoria814

by okularnicaM



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cover Art, M/M, baner
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okularnicaM/pseuds/okularnicaM





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814). Log in to view. 



[](https://imageshack.com/i/poBvt4vej)


	2. Chapter 2

[](https://imageshack.com/i/pmodXh97j)


End file.
